Rota Fortuna: Elements of Power
by Evergreen Cyborg
Summary: LOL THIS IS DEAD! Harry is Petunia's only living family. They move to America to start anew. Harry goes to SAM instead of Hogwarts. He and his friends stumble upon a secret that can give them more power than any of them could imagine. AU
1. Chapter 1

Rota Fortuna: The Elements of Power

Complete Summary: (AU) First Part of Rota Fortuna Petunia Dursley's world is turned upside down in a single night when her husband and son die as well as her sister, and brother-in-law. Despite hating her sister's family, she immediately takes to young Harry Potter, her last living relative and perhaps her only real reason to live. They flee the country to start anew in America.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Tatler.

This chapter's quote is from quotations page . c o m (take out the spaces).

There will be a lot of OCs simply for the fact that Harry & Petunia will not be living in England and Harry will not go to Hogwarts. Any **major** romance will not appear for a while.

* * *

Chapter One

Tragic Eve of All Hallows Day

* * *

"_Pale Death with impartial tread beats at the poor man's cottage door and at the palaces of kings."_

_--Horace_

* * *

To Petunia Dursley, Halloween was simply another day to show off. She, like any other woman whom cared about impressions, had spent all of October getting ready for the dentist-beloved holiday. Tonight, she'd bask in the satisfaction of a job well done as children and adults alike complimented her on her gorgeous decorations. The candy bowl was overflowing with sugary confections that all children adored with extra bowls of candy in the needed preparation. She was ready for anything.

Halloween at the Dursley's was a well orchestrated day this year. Last year, Petunia made the mistake of taking her son, dear Duddykins, trick-or-treating with her husband, Vernon, for the first time in Dudley's life. While this may not seem like a problem to any sane person, it was a problem for Petunia. For weeks the neighbors were scoffing at Petunia for not staying at home and passing out candy. They believed that since there were two parents that only one needed to take the child and the other should stay at home. Petunia and Vernon were fighting over the issue for just as long.

To avoid that particular issue again this year, it was decided that Petunia would stay behind to pass out candy while Vernon and Dudley went out trick-or-treating. Petunia finished up her daily cleaning of the house and curled up on the couch with the latest edition of Tatler (1). It was suffice to say she had many candy-hungry visitors and many compliments that night.

Petunia's night was almost over and it had been going spectacularly. She got some much needed time to herself, compliments, and some new gossip to spread about the neighborhood. Their new next door neighbors, the Haverfords, had made the exact mistake Petunia had made last year! What could be a better fact to let "slip-out" than that? However, her joy would not last forever.

The telephone on the beautiful end table by the sofa she was sitting on started ringing. In order to make a good impression on whoever the caller was, she dropped her magazine and leaped for the phone before it had a chance to ring the second time.

"Hello, this is the Dursley residence, Petunia Dursley speaking," she announced in an often practiced bright tone.

"Hello Mrs. Dursley, I'm Dr. Renee Mortimer. I'm sorry to say that your husband has been in a car accident…" a feminine voice said in a voice that said she did this sort of thing all too often.

"Are… are they okay?"

"I… your son died in the crash, your husband's in the Emergency Room but he isn't faring well," Dr. Mortimer replied.

"Where is he?" Petunia asked in a panicky voice. Dr. Mortimer replied with the name of the hospital she was calling from. Petunia hung up, grabbed a light jacket and was out the door in seconds. Gossip be damned, she was going to her husband whether it was Halloween or not. She left a pair of startled trick-or-treaters with their hands poised over her doorbell. She started up her car and left for the hospital.

A half-hour or so later, Petunia found herself bawling outside the room her husband was inside. The reality of the situation had hit her like a mallet. Her precious baby was dead; her husband was on his way. All she could do was pray that her husband would survive.

A beautiful woman with honey colored hair and sorrowful brown eyes exited the room. Petunia stared at her expectantly. The doctor shook her head at Petunia's silent question.

"I'm very sorry Mrs. Dursley, but there isn't anything we can do for him but make him more comfortable. He doesn't have much time left. You may come speak to him if you want," the doctor announced full of regret.

Petunia's stomach lurched; her whole life was falling apart around her. She bit back her sobs, and nodded. She walked into the room and sat in a chair by an unconscious but barely alive Vernon. Her cries and mutters fell on deaf ears. All too soon, Death had taken away her husband as well.

Kilometers away, there was the Potter residence. The three people that lived in the Potter manor in Godric's Hollow were all content and happy to be together that night, even though they could not go outside of their home without risking death. These three people were James Potter, Lily Potter, and their baby son, Harry Potter.

It was nearing ten o'clock. Harry had long been laid to rest in bed. James and Lily were enjoying the peace by the fire place, talking about old times in each other's loving embrace. Things had been very hectic for a while ever since they heard of the prophecy. It was about time that things had calmed down.

The grandfather clock in their living room struck ten and a powerful, deep gong sounded throughout the home ten times. That was when James felt the wards on his home come crashing down around him. A loud pop echoed in a ghastly way. Some one had apparated outside the front door. Presumably it was an uninvited and unwanted guest that wasn't here for tea and biscuits.

"Lily, go get Harry and get out of here!" James ordered, defiance burning in his eyes.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, now go get Harry!"

"But…"

"NOW!!!"

Lily turned and ran up the stairs as fast as she could. She threw open the door to the nursery and grabbed a teddy bear from the top shelf, it was the port key. She heard her husband scream from the bottom floor. Then there was a dull thump on the ground and maniacal laughter floating up the stairway. Lily took a deep breath, hoping that it wasn't what she thought it was. Lily dashed across the room to Harry's crib.

"Accio teddy bear," a cold, snakelike voice called. The port key flew out of Lily's hand towards the spell caster – Voldemort. Lily turned around and stood protectively in front of the crib. Voldemort stalked towards her.

"You know what I want," Voldemort said. Lily shivered at the cold voice. Lily shook her head at him and looked him defiantly in the eye.

"No."

"You foolish filthy mudblood, give me the boy and your life will be spared," Voldemort replied to her negative answer with a sneer. Once again Lily refused to move or give Harry to Voldemort.

"You leave me with no choice. Avada Kedavra!" A sickly green light emitted from a strange stick in the villain's hand. An earth shattering shriek indicated that the spell had hit its intended target. Lily slumped to the floor in an anti-climatic fashion, a now silent scream marring her otherwise beautiful face. Voldemort kicked Lily's body out of his way and peered over the crib's edge to see the last remaining Potter.

"Avada Kedavra."

The next event was so strange, it was doubtful that either participant would know what exactly had transpired. The ghastly green light meant for the infant in the crib hit its mark… and bounced back? As the green light engulfed Voldemort's body, he screamed louder and more eerily than any other had that night.

About an hour later, a distraught man riding on a flying motorcycle landed outside of the house that now lay in ruins. Panic crossed is handsome face as he realized what had indeed happened. It was Sirius Black's worst nightmare. He was almost too distraught to hear a baby wailing. As soon as he did, however, he was at the house and sifting through the remains quicker than the blink of an eye.

It was with tears and moans of sorrow that he found the bodies of his best friend James and his wife Lily. Moments later, with a sigh of relief, he found the source of the cries. It was an infant boy with messy black hair and emerald eyes, his godson Harry.

"Pa'foo!" Harry exclaimed with a giggle as he realized who had come to rescue him. A trickle of blood was running down his face. Sirius thought, no he knew, that that was a strange thing. He wiped away the blood and found the source to be a strange lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Hey there Prongs Jr…" Sirius replied, trying to smile for Harry in vain.

"Sirius Black!" A deep, bellowing voice exclaimed friendlily. Sirius turned around to see a man at least twice as tall as Sirius himself in ragged clothing with long dark hair and full beard. It was Hagrid, a good friend of Sirius and his friends.

"Hagrid? What are you doing here?" Sirius asked.

"I've been sent here on Dumbledore's orders to bring Harry to him," Hagrid replied, eyeing the bundle in Sirius' arms.

Sirius hesitated. Should he give Harry to Hagrid? Well, if Dumbledore wanted Harry, it was probably with good reason. But what if Dumbledore thought that he had betrayed Lily and James?

"Here," Sirius said as he handed Harry to Hagrid. He had made his decision, and who was he to argue with Dumbledore? "You can take my bike, it'll be quicker."

"Thanks," Hagrid replied. Once he was gone with Harry, Sirius turned on his heel and disappeared, leaving only the ruins of the home of a once great family. Sirius was off to set things straight.

After a short discussion of events on the dark side walk in front of 4 Privet Drive, a small bundle was placed on the house's door step. The only things who indicated the child's identity was a note and a few legal documents.

It was only the morn of All Hallows Day – only hours after Petunia's life came crashing down around her. It took all her will power to try and keep to her routine. She grabbed her empty milk bottles from the kitchen counter and set off down the hall for the front door. She opened the door and was leaning down to place the bottles on the doorstep when she noticed something amiss.

She let out a quiet yelp of surprise when she recognized her most unlikely package, her sister's son Harry Potter. Luckily, he had yet to awake. She placed the bottles on the step beside Harry and delicately picked up the papers resting on top of him. After reading them, she stood in the doorway for a few moments with a contemplative look on her face. Then, as if she had reached a decision, picked up the baby bundle and took him inside. The door shut so quietly, that one would wonder if it had ever been opened or shut at all.

* * *

(1) Tatler is a British society magazine. I think that it's supposed to be popular, but I wouldn't know since I'm American. 

A/N: Well, I actually finally finished a chapter of a fan fiction. I don't know how long it'll be until the next chapter, but it was hell trying to finish this one! I know that it is kind of boring right now, but this is just starting to set things up. Please review and tell me what you think! I'd really like to receive some _constructive_ criticism because I want to better myself as a writer.


	2. Chapter 2

Rota Fortuna: Elements of Power

Complete Summary: (AU) Petunia Dursley's world is turned upside down in a single night when her husband and son die as well as her sister, and brother-in-law. Despite hating her sister's family, she immediately takes to young Harry Potter, her last living relative and perhaps her only real reason to live. They flee the country to start anew in America.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

This chapter's quote is from quote land . c o m (remove the spaces).

A/N: This chapter does start a little before the end of the last chapter, but only for a little while. Also, I did a bit of research on grief and its stages, but this is supposedly only a generalization. Also, research for immigrating to America on the internet is a bitch. I'm thinking about skipping the whole process and making you just imagine it unless you have any suggestions.

* * *

Chapter Two

Petunia's Psyche and Plan

* * *

"_Whether it is the best of times or the worst of times, it is only time we have."_

_--Art Buchwald_

* * *

The morning after Vernon and Dudley had died Petunia was in full blown denial.

"Perhaps Vernon has just gone to work early and has taken our precious Duddykins with him!" She had said out loud, a quiver in her voice hinting at a mental break down. This couldn't be happening to her of all people. Deep down inside, she knew that what she said wasn't true. Then she'd carry off as if it were a normal day, as if last night had all been a horrific nightmare.

She got the milk bottles and took them out like any other day. That was, until she saw her nephew on her front step. Now this wouldn't do! How would she be able to pretend that everything was normal with that… that _thing_ at her house? Nevertheless, she picked him up and brought him in. Then she had realized what she had done and almost threw him in the cupboard beneath the stairs… almost. What if one of her neighbors were to drop by unexpectedly only to hear the cries of the devil child through the cupboard door?

So, in an un-Petunia-like way, Petunia decided to take care of Harry. To her it was only a way to keep a good reputation and to pretend things were normal. That was just how she was, Petunia just wanted to be normal unlike her inferior witch of sister.

It wasn't until a few days later when Petunia finally answered the phone that she stopped denying that Vernon and Dudley were dead. Marge had called her, bawling about how her dear brother and nephew were dead and griping about how Petunia wouldn't pick up the phone. Petunia had finally had enough of the woman and hung up while she was ranting about "those bloody teenagers."

Petunia was very angry with the world and herself. If she had taken Dudley instead of Vernon, there was a possibility they'd all still be alive! More and more anger built up in her until she almost literally blew her top at the neighbors when they mentioned that they were sorry about her loss. Needless to say, Petunia got over her anger very quickly.

Petunia tried to bargain with God to give back her husband and son. Unfortunately for her, God wouldn't take away her pain inside; instead she was forced to live through with it.

On the day of the funeral is when Petunia finally became depressed. The reality of it all had finally hit her as the private ceremony went on. The coffins being lowered into their graves was such a finality that Petunia refused to watch as they lowered them and covered them with dirt. She burst into tears and left with young Harry, who was fast asleep in her arms.

She couldn't feel anything at all. It was like she was numb. She thought about taking one of the kitchen knives and stabbing herself in the heart. The only things that kept her from doing so were her religion and Harry.

In the past few days, Petunia had found herself talking to Harry about things she didn't with anyone else. She'd talk about Vernon and Dudley and how she didn't know how long she could survive on their life insurance without a job. Harry would just sit there and listen to her and occasionally do baby things like giggle and cry.

Many people stay depressed for years and years on end. However, talking to Harry helped Petunia accept the fact that Vernon and Dudley were gone. In months she had finally moved on.

After Petunia had finally moved on, she treated Harry as if he were her own. He would never replace Dudley in her heart, but he would be close. This would be a turning point for Harry's life, a fortunate one.

The months flew by and soon it was Harry's second birthday. Harry had picked up on things quick. He could walk and talk very well for a child his age. It was probably an effect of Petunia confiding in Harry so much in her time of need. However, now that things were running so smoothly, Petunia had no earthly clue what she would do with the rest of her life.

She sealed the letter she had just written to her American pen pal that she had had ever since the beginning of secondary school. It was in her English class that she had to write a letter to someone in America on a regular basis. The pen pal she got was a bizarre yet intelligent girl named Sharon Rodgers. The two became such great friends over their letters that they continued their correspondence.

Sharon told Petunia many things about her life in America and Petunia became entranced with the country. She had always wanted to move there but after marrying Vernon she never had the chance. However, the year before they married, they had visited Sharon in Boston and Petunia had fallen in love with America even more.

Now was probably as good a time as any to move to America and start a new life there with her nephew. She knew that it would be difficult to move anywhere abroad with _the_ Harry Potter. She knew enough about the wizarding world to know that Voldemort was an evil bastard and that almost any witch or wizard would celebrate his destroyer. They might not take kindly to Harry moving from Britain and Petunia didn't know how far those foul demons infiltrated the muggle world. No, she'd have to change Harry's name to get out of the country and to America.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this is such a short chapter, I just realized it's about half as long as the last chapter! I just wanted to get a bit in about Petunia's mindset and sort of set up her going to America. I hope that it's realistic enough. There will only one or a couple more "filler" chapters until Harry goes off to magic school. I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed once again! I'm surprised I got so many reviews and hits for only the first chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! 


	3. Chapter 3

Rota Fortuna: Elements of Power

Complete Summary: (AU) Petunia Dursley's world is turned upside down in a single night when her husband and son die as well as her sister, and brother-in-law. Despite hating her sister's family, she immediately takes to young Harry Potter, her last living relative and perhaps her only real reason to live. They flee the country to start anew in America.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I would also like to mention that Applewood is a made up town. The Pittsfield Municipal Airport is a real airport and I don't own it.

This chapter's quote is from quote land . c o m (remove the spaces)

A/N: I've decided to leave the immigration paperwork to the imagination. America must be hard to move to legally anymore, no wonder there are so many illegal immigrants. This is going to take place over a few years. Sorry if this moves to fast, I'm trying to get this out of the way so I can get on with Harry's years at magic school.

* * *

Chapter Three

Applewood

* * *

"_When one burns one's bridges, what a very nice fire it makes."_

_-Dylan Thomas_

* * *

Not too long after Petunia decided what she had to do to get away from the UK, she legally changed Harry's last name to Dursley. It wasn't much, but hopefully it would keep the wizards from being so suspicious. She doubted that wizards had any interest in muggle law, even if it did involve one of their own. 

By the next year, Petunia and Harry were in a taxi, heading towards their new home in Applewood, Massachusetts from the Pittsfield Municipal Airport. They arrived at their beautiful, blue-gray Victorian style home. It was three stories tall and had a circular tower and a wrap around porch. It was more than enough room for the two and whatever family that may be added.

Petunia had also started up a gardening shop in town. Gardening was something that she always loved and she was glad to be able to do it for a living. It was also an easy job to keep track of Harry so she didn't need to pay for a baby sitter or day care when she was at the shop.

Their neighbors, the Cunninghams were wonderful people. The African American family consisted of Adrianna, her husband Darius, and their children Isabelle, Langston, and Jonas. Adrianna, who was only a year younger than Petunia, quickly became best friends with Petunia. Langston was the same age as Harry and became Harry's "playmate."

A couple of years later, Harry and Langston started pre-school together. While they make other friends, Harry and Langston continued to be best friends. At her gardening shop, Petunia met a man known as Kinston Forge. He flirted and chatted with her a bit and asked her out on a date, to which she agreed.

Petunia and Kinston continued to date and fell in love. A year later they were married and Petunia became pregnant soon afterwards. However, not everything would go well at first for this newlywed couple. Imagine Petunia's surprise when she found out that Kinston was a wizard! She was devastated and refused to speak to him for weeks.

It wasn't until Kinston told his reason for not telling her that Petunia forgave him. She understood that he couldn't tell her because she was a muggle. Then Petunia explained that she wasn't very fond of the magical world because it took her sister away from her. They finally make up and try to make their relationship work despite their initial hardships.

On June 29, 1986, Petunia gave birth to two healthy twins, one boy and one girl. The girl is named Juliet and the boy is named Christopher.

Harry, Langston, and Jonas got in trouble at school when they ended up on a roof after being chased by a gang of bullies. Petunia and the Cunninghams were very upset that they had got into trouble and they were also grounded. However, Kinston knew what happened and that it was a form of accidental magic. He informed them about that and that it meant that Harry, Langston, and Jonas were wizards.

Not too long after the accidental magic incident, Kinston found out who exactly his step-nephew was. He was surprised that he had been taking care of the famous Harry Potter all along. Once Harry sees Kinston's surprise, a man that was like a father to him, he asked what was so important about his name.

That was when Harry learned the truth about himself. When he was born his parents were forced to go into hiding with him to avoid an evil man known as the Dark Lord Voldemort. Somehow, Voldemort found out their location and killed both his father and mother. However, when he got to Harry he couldn't kill him. No, Voldemort didn't suddenly grow a malformed heart. When the dark lord fired the killing curse, it backfired and destroyed him instead. Because of this magnificent feat, Harry became a hero of the magical world before he could even remember.

A few years later and Harry and Langston finished the fifth grade. Jonas was on his way to fifth grade and the twins were about to start elementary school. Petunia's gardening shop was flourishing and Kinston's job as an auror was getting less dangerous every day. Their life in America was going well and Petunia was quite proud of her decision to move to America. Harry, who would have had a horrible life if his uncle and cousin hadn't perished, was a happy and healthy young boy.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this seems rushed, like I said I wanted to get some details out of the way. I want to thank everyone who reviewed; your reviews make my day. I'd also like to thank those of you who read even if you didn't review (you know who you are). I am just glad that you took the time of day to read my story. I have decided on a weekly schedule for this story. 

Sorry for the short chapter, to make up for it here is a preview of the next chapter which will be where things finally start moving.

Next Chapter: Harry and Langston are invited to attend the Salem Academy of Magic, one of the most prodigious public magic schools in North America. However, Harry also receives an invitation from Hogwarts with his original name! Will he go to his parents' school or will he go to the school of the man who has been his father figure ever since he was in preschool?


	4. Chapter 4

Rota Fortuna: Elements of Power

Complete Summary: (AU) Petunia Dursley's world is turned upside down in a single night when her husband and son die as well as her sister, and brother-in-law. Despite hating her sister's family, she immediately takes to young Harry Potter, her last living relative and perhaps her only real reason to live. They flee the country to start anew in America.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I also don't own the Berkshire Eagle or KFC (Kentucky Fried Chicken incase someone didn't know. I just realized that I have readers from many other countries). I got the Hogwarts letter from some site that I can't remember, so they're not my words.

This chapter's quote is from quote land . c o m (take out the spaces)

A/N: Hey everyone, here is chapter four. I'd like to thank sonocattolica for pointing out a tremendous grammar issue in the last chapter. The issue has been fixed. That's the kind of review that helps me the most as a writer.

* * *

Chapter Four

Letters from Strangers

* * *

"_A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step."_

_-Confucius_

* * *

The morning of July 1, 1991 dawned bright and early. Not a single cloud drifted lazily in the sky while the birds serenaded nature. Petunia sat at the dining table in her kitchen. In one hand she clutched a mug of coffee and in the other was the Sunday news paper. Her shoulder length blonde hair was a mess and her half-open blue eyes barely registered what they were reading. A man not much older than she with long black hair and icy blue eyes walked in, got his coffee, kissed her on the cheek, and sat beside her at the table.

"Good morning Petunia," the man greeted with a weary smile on his face as he sipped at his coffee. Petunia looked up from her copy of the Berkshire Eagle (1) and returned his smile.

"Good morning Kinston," she replied in like. She loved days like these. She loved it when the day was sunny and the shop was closed for the day. Later that morning the family would go to church. Sundays were always peaceful in their home.

"We should probably wake Harry and the twins so that they can get ready for church," Kinston remarked a bit uneasily. Despite years of going to church with his wife, he still felt awkward about going because he was a wizard. Most American wizards did not practice Christianity but instead opted for polytheistic religions both new and old, nature worship, and various Native American religions. Kinston himself believed in the ancient Greek gods and goddesses.

"I'll go get them," Petunia replied as she set down the newspaper and empty mug of coffee on the table. Before she could leave the kitchen however a black bird flew in the open kitchen window and landed on the chair she just got off of. Petunia refrained from letting out a screech at the uninvited visitor.

She knew the crow carried a letter. The American magical world used crows to deliver letters because they were less conspicuous than owls and no muggle would notice a crow in the daytime like they would an owl. She removed an envelope and the Salem Chronicle from the crow. She handed the magical newspaper to Kinston and paid the crow. The crow took off as soon as its money pouch was tied.

Petunia turned her attention to the letter that came with the paper. She was surprised to find out that it was addressed to one Mr. Harry Dursley, her nephew. The return address indicated that it was from the Salem Academy of Magic. She showed the letter to Kinston and a grin crossed his features.

"Looks like Harry's going to my old school, he's going to be so happy. He hasn't stopped talking about magic school for weeks," he said. Kinston was very close to Harry even though they weren't related at all by blood and to him Harry was like a son and to Harry he was like a father. Harry had indeed been excited about going to a magical school, especially since he knew his long-time best friend Langston would be going.

Before either lover could say or do anything else, another unexpected guest arrived. A barn owl flew in through the same window the crow had used and dropped a parchment envelope before flying off. Now it was Kinston's turn to be confused; American wizards had better sense than to use an owl and were much too modern to use parchment! However, Petunia knew all to well what the parchment meant.

She shakily picked up the oddly addressed envelope. It was addressed 'Mr. H. Potter, 2nd Floor, Messiest Bedroom, 1213 Flora Rd., Applewood, Berkshire County, Massachusetts, United States of America.'

"What is it honey?" Kinston asked apprehensively. He couldn't take his eyes off of the strange envelope.

"It's from that school my sister went to. It's from Hogwarts… and they used his real name," Petunia replied to his questions.

"You mean British witches and wizards still use parchment and use owls? Are they slow or something?" He said; an astonished look spread across his face. It took everything Petunia had not to laugh at his reaction.

"I'll get the kids up so they can get ready for church, we'll show Harry his letters later," Petunia announced, she then turned on her heel and headed for the staircase.

Church was over a few hours later and Kinston, Petunia, Harry, and the twins - Juliet and Christopher - were all home with a KFC bucket of chicken for lunch. After the lunch, Petunia and Kinston pulled Harry aside.

"Harry, why don't you come sit at the table with us for a minute. We have something we need to talk to you about," Petunia said, gesturing towards a seat at the table. As Harry and Kinston sat down at the table, Petunia got the two letters that were delivered earlier and sat them in front of Harry before sitting down at the table herself.

"Harry, those are the invitations to two different magic schools, we want you to choose one that you like," Kinston said. Secretly however, neither he nor Petunia wanted Harry to go to Hogwarts. Harry opened the letters eagerly, starting with the one on parchment.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Aunt Petunia, how do they know my real name?" Harry asked innocently. Petunia was about to answer but paused. That was a good question, they shouldn't have been able to find him since his name had been legally changed. But it seemed that that was not the case.

"Why, magic of course!" Kinston exclaimed in a cheerful manner. Twin groans rose from Harry and Petunia.

"Well, look at the other one. The other one is from Salem Academy, Kinston went there. It's even here in Massachusetts," Petunia urged.

_Dear Mr. Harry J. Dursley,_

_We would like to extend an invitation to you to attend the Salem Academy of Magic. You have shown the gift of magic and we would be pleased to have you when term starts August 12._

_To get to the train to take you to the Salem Academy of Magic, go to Salem's Cauldron. Salem's Cauldron is located in any county seat. If you have trouble finding one at your county seat you may request help from the school. You can also reach Salem Square or anywhere else you may need to go from Salem's Cauldron._

_A list of supplies necessary for the Salem Academy of Magic is included with this letter which you can get from Salem Square. Do not worry about getting too little of anything; there is a school store in the school and many stores throughout the town of Sage's Circle which the Salem Academy of Magic is located in._

_Remember, term starts August 12. The train for the Salem Academy of Magic leaves at 12:00 P.M. sharp on August 11. Please reply by July 31._

_Sincerely,_

_Arthur Evergreen_

_Head of the Salem Academy of Magic_

"So, have you decided?" Kinston asked. Harry just seemed to stare at the letters. Which should he choose?

"Hey, isn't Langston supposed to get one of these things? How about I talk it over with him and we choose together?" Harry asked, trying to stall his decision.

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea."

Harry was spared from walking next door when a ringing echoed throughout the house about a million times. Someone was eager to get into their house…

Harry dashed to the door and flung it open. Standing in the doorway was a boy who was taller and more muscular than he was. The boy had skin the color of milk chocolate, mischievous dark brown eyes, and black buzz cut hair. A white piece of paper was clutched in his hand and he looked a bit crazy.

"Hey Harry!"

"Hey Langston," Harry replied to his best friend. "Did you get your letter?" Langston nodded enthusiastically. Harry let him inside and the two sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Yeah, you too?" The African American inquired.

"Yeah, which school are you going to?" Harry asked. Langston looked confused.

"What, you mean that there is more than one? I only got an invitation to the Salem Academy of Magic," Langston replied.

"Well, I got one there and one to this other school called… um… Pig Pimples or something like that…" Harry said. Jeez, what was that schools name again? All he could remember is that it had to do with filthy barnyard animals and skin deformities. Langston laughed heartily at the supposed name of the British school.

"That's a weird name. So which one are you going to?" Langston asked. He hoped that Harry would choose the Salem Academy of Magic; he didn't want to be alone in a completely new world.

"I guess Salem since that's close by and you're going there, you are going right?"

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I? I've been waiting for this moment ever since we ended up on top of the school and Kinston told us what was going on," he replied to Harry's question.

"Yeah, me too."

"So kids, have you decided if you're going to Salem or not?" Kinston popped up out of nowhere and startled the two. The two about jumped out of their skins and held a hand to their heart.

"Gods Uncle Kinston, you about gave us a heart attack!" Harry exclaimed over dramatically. Langston agreed with him just as dramatically. Kinston chuckled and ruffled Harry's hair and would've done so to Langston too if he had any.

"You boys aren't old enough to be worrying about that, but I on the other hand…" The boys almost rolled their eyes.

"Salem," Harry finally said, referring to his father figure's earlier question.

"What?" Obviously, some men were distracted very easily.

"We both decided to go to Salem. Don't you remember asking us?" Langston replied trying to jog the older man's memory.

"Oh yeah…"

After Langston went back home to talk to his parents about it, Harry and Kinston set about replying to the letters. Harry accepted the invitation to the Salem Academy of Magic and refused the invitation to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Across the Atlantic Ocean a few days later in a castle hidden away from muggle eyes, there was a group of people in a certain headmaster's office. There was a white bearded man who looked like he could be Merlin in absurdly purple robes behind a desk named Albus Dumbledore. On the other side of the desk was a stern looking woman in emerald robes named Minerva McGonagall and a greasy haired man who greatly resembled a vampire named Severus Snape. Only Dumbledore knew why they had gathered, the others were clueless to their annoyance.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked the two, offering them round yellow candies from a rather large bowl. The two shook their heads as they looked warily at the muggle confections. Dumbledore just shrugged his shoulders and popped one in his mouth. An uneasy silence settled among the three.

"Why have you called us here Albus?" Snape finally asked, irritated that the much older man wouldn't get on with it. He had more important things to do, like finding impossibly hard questions to ask unsuspecting first years.

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore remarked as if he had been trying to remember what he called them for in the first place. "I received a very interesting reply from one Mr. Harry Potter…"

Snape groaned at this. Just his luck! He'd have to put up with another Potter for another seven years. McGonagall looked interested immediately though.

"Why? What did he say?" She asked him.

"Just read for yourself!" The headmaster chirped before giving them a white piece of **paper** with its neatly **typed** reply.

_Thank you for your generous offer, but I will not be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry J. Potter_

"Not attending?" Snape asked hopefully. McGonagall shot him a look at his tone before looking at Dumbledore as if silently asking for more information.

"It appears so. Something must be wrong, why wouldn't he come to the school? Surely his family wouldn't keep him from getting a proper education. I went to check on Harry's family earlier only to find an odd muggle family who had lived there for going on nine years!" Dumbledore replied.

"So where is he?" McGonagall asked worriedly. What if the boy-who-lived no longer did?

"I performed a locater spell to find out his location. He is in a place called Applewood, Massachusetts in the US."

"So… why exactly did you want to tell us all of this?" Snape urged, hoping to get to the point.

"Because of immigration problems, the US doesn't allow people to just apparate there. No, they have to travel the muggle way. But as you can see I'm getting much too old for muggle transportation such as aeroplanes and someone must go and find out what is going on. That is why I called you here today. I want one of you to go." Dumbledore finally explained.

"But…"

"No buts, this is a very important matter and I need to know that Harry chose not to come here on his own will."

"Couldn't he have just simply chosen to go to an American school?" McGonagall asked. She thought that was a simple and reasonable explanation.

"Yes but we must make sure, that is why I need someone to go and make sure."

"I'll go," McGonagall offered. No arguments came from her colleague.

"Splendid! I'll make the arrangements and you can head off tomorrow!"

"But doesn't it take longer than that?" She asked.

"I have my ways," he replied.

* * *

(1) – The Berkshire Eagle is a newspaper in Berkshire County, Massachusetts. Petunia and her family actually live in this county. I know next to nothing about Massachusetts so things I don't research are generally assumed.

A/N: And… cut! Sorry to leave it there. It just seemed like such a good stopping point! This thing is already ten pages! It also manages to be the longest chapter to date so I guess you guys can't complain (well actually you could but that'd probably be asking too much out of me). I'd like to say thank you for all of your reviews and for those of you who didn't review, thank you for reading. I have over twenty reviews and this story has over 1500 hits! I couldn't be happier (actually I could but it'd be asking a bit too much out of y'all…). Please let me know your opinions on this story, they are a great help you know!


	5. Chapter 5

Rota Fortuna: Elements of Power

Complete Summary: (AU) Petunia Dursley's world is turned upside down in a single night when her husband and son die as well as her sister, and brother-in-law. Despite hating her sister's family, she immediately takes to young Harry Potter, her last living relative and perhaps her only real reason to live. They flee the country to start anew in America.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

This chapter's quote is from quotationspage . c o m (take out the spaces)

A/N: I am using the UK 'aeroplane' instead of the American 'airplane' because this part is really about Professor McGonagall. Also, I'm really sorry about my over-a-month-long brain fart, I'm very sorry and hopefully it won't happen again.

* * *

Chapter Five

McGonagall in America

* * *

"_The greatest obstacle to discovery is not ignorance – it is the illusion of knowledge."_

_-Daniel J. Boorstin_

* * *

Not for the first time that day, Minerva McGonagall wondered why she ever agreed to go and talk to Harry. You know, excluding the fact that her colleague, Severus Snape, might scare the boy off or result in said colleague rotting in some American prison for murder or something along that line. She shouldn't have trusted Dumbledore with her travel plans. Sure, the old geezer meant well, but sometimes she just wanted to strangle him. 

First, she had to wake up at the ungodly hour of three just to be at the airport on time. When she first set eyes on what exactly muggles flew on, she nearly panicked. How can something so big stay in the air without magic? Nevertheless, she still got on the aeroplane. The ride was noisy and crowded. She was forced to use the "sick bag" quite a few times. She was glad when it finally landed hours later.

The taxi drive to the hotel was horrifying. The driver, a middle-aged Hispanic man, kept giving her creepy looks the whole ride and asked awkward questions. Then the hotel was filthy and grimy. She was forced to convince herself that it would be only a few days at the most.

Now she was once again in a taxi – with the same driver for that matter – and she wasn't very happy. What if Harry didn't actually live here? If he didn't, she'd probably kill Dumbledore herself despite the threat of Azkaban. She'd probably wind up with the cell right beside Sirius Black and they'd be best buddies.

It wasn't long before the taxi driver dropped her off at 1213 Flora Rd. She quickly paid him and went to the door of the magnificent home. She knocked loudly on the door, completely ignoring the muggle contraption known as a doorbell. A tall, angular, blonde woman opened the door.

"Petunia Dursley, I presume?" McGonagall questioned. Petunia looked like she was about to snap a reply but she calmed herself.

"It's Petunia Forge now. Who are you and what do you want?" Petunia ground out irritably through gritted teeth. She could just tell what this woman was. Her odd hat and emerald robes just screamed witch, and not an American witch either. Despite being married to Kinston, she still found herself wary of magical people.

"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, I teach transfiguration at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have come to discuss the option of sending Harry to Hogwarts with your family," the elderly woman replied disdainfully, storing away Petunia's reaction to being called by her name. Petunia just continued to glare at her.

"I do recall Harry sending a letter to your school declining the invitation," Petunia retorted tartly. The exasperated look McGonagall gave Petunia angered her even more.

"So do I. I'm terribly sorry for my intrusion but Professor Dumbledore is quite… persistent. I myself did not believe this to be necessary as I assumed that Harry would be going to another school here in America," McGonagall apologized. Petunia seemed to relax a bit.

"You're right; he's going to the Salem Academy of Magic." Petunia replied simply. The two stood at the doorstep for a few long, awkward moments. McGonagall finally straightened herself.

"Well, are you going to let me speak to your family about this?" The witch asked. Petunia looked as if she was going to murder the woman, but instead sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"Yes, this way please," she said sharply, leading McGonagall to what appeared to be the living room of Petunia's home. It had an earthy color scheme and while it was clean, it was not overly so. Petunia told the older woman to take a seat and that she'd be there with her husband, who had the day off, and Harry in a few moments.

"Who was it honey?" A deep voice asked when Petunia entered the kitchen, where Kinston was just hanging around doing what looked to be absolutely nothing. Petunia glanced at her husband, who was wearing only black boxers with smiley faces all over them.

"Someone from Hogwarts wants to speak with us and Harry… go get some clothes on please," Petunia replied exasperatedly. Kinston pouted and walked towards the room the married couple shared. Petunia exited into the hallway and quickly went up the carpeted steps and down yet another hallway until she reached a room with its oak door flung wide open. It was truly the messiest room in the house.

She found Harry sprawled out on his colorful bed playing Tetris on his Game Boy (1). She could tell by the frustrated look on his face that he was about to lose. Sure enough, moments later he was muttering threats at the poor handheld before turning it off.

"Harry, someone named Professor McGonagall has come to talk to us about sending you to Hogwarts," Petunia informed her nephew when she finally had his attention.

"But I thought I already told them that I wasn't coming," Harry pouted.

"Apparently their headmaster won't just leave it at that." Harry groaned and got up. Together they returned to the living room where a now-dressed Kinston was conversing with McGonagall as if they'd known each other for years. The two magical people looked at the new arrivals.

"Harry, this is Professor McGonagall. She's the transfiguration professor and deputy headmistress at Hogwarts," Kinston explained.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am," Harry said to McGonagall politely. McGonagall beamed at the boy's politeness. Maybe there was hope for her yet.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Potter," she replied pleasantly. All of a sudden Harry's serene face turned stony, causing McGonagall to wonder what the hell she did wrong.

"My last name is Dursley, not Potter," he said coldly.

"I changed his last name before we moved here," Petunia explained hastily, cutting off and answering McGonagall's unasked question.

"I'm sorry Professor McGonagall, but I don't want to attend Hogwarts. I thought I made that clear in my letter. I will be attending Salem and you can't say anything to change my mind."

"Your parents went to Hogwarts, they were some of the best students I have ever had."

"I don't care, they didn't raise me. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Kinston raised me. I'm going to Salem and that's final." Harry left McGonagall gaping. This wasn't what she expected out of the boy-who-lived. An uneasy and awkward silence reigned over the group.

"I think you should leave," Petunia said firmly. McGonagall nodded hastily and left 1213 Flora Rd. forever.

Not too many days later, McGonagall found herself back where she started. She sat across from that smiling old codger while the greasy haired potions professor sat next to her.

"Where's the boy?" Snape asked sharply.

"He's not coming, I couldn't convince him to come to Hogwarts," she replied shamefully.

"Why not?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"He said he wanted to go to the Salem Academy of Magic."

"Did you tell him Lily and James went here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, I did. It was kind of scary to see such a polite kid act so cold. He said that Lily and James didn't raise him like his aunt and uncle did," McGonagall replied, shuddering at the memory.

"That's quite a shame," Dumbledore responded with a convincing yet false sadness resonating in his voice. He dismissed them shortly afterwards.

Once they had left, Dumbledore's expression completely changed into one of anger. All his plans! They were ruined, going down in smoke. The boy was supposed to become his perfect little soldier, not running off to get a real education in America. He'd have to do something about this.

* * *

(1) – I researched what games were out around this time and found the Game Boy, just so you know. This isn't Game Boy Color in 1998. This is the original, monochrome version that came out in 1989 according to Wikipedia. 

A/N: I'm really sorry. Not only was this late, it was short! Don't expect the next update to come up soon. Next chapter we'll finally get to Salem's Square. Thank you for all the reviews, I'm surprised at the sheer numbers! I've never had this many reviews on my old accounts. Please review it helps motivate me to keep on writing.


	6. Chapter 6

Rota Fortuna: Elements of Power

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or The Last Book in the Universe.

This chapter's quote is from quoteland . c o m

A/N: I want to thank everyone that reviewed my story so far. I'm glad that many of you like it. I'm sorry this didn't get up as soon as I and you would have liked. Also if anyone can find the reference to The Last Book in the Universe in this chapter, I will dedicate a chapter to that person! (If I manage to write a chapter after this, that is…)

* * *

Chapter Six

The Square

* * *

"_We keep moving forward, opening new doors, and doing new things, because we're curious and curiosity keeps leading us down new paths."_

_-Walt Disney_

* * *

The mid-morning sun twinkled merrily down on Pittsfield on the fine Wednesday of August 7, 1991. Most people were at work already and no one was out on the road, which was good thing since Kinston was at the wheel of his wife's candy apple red car. The other four people who were crammed into the screaming metal death trap were clutching to the car's leather interior and shouting prayers at the top of their lungs to what ever god would listen to them. 

Needless to say, they were lucky that they were alive and that they hadn't been pulled over by the cops. Kinston haphazardly pulled in a parking lot on the side of the road. He got out and they followed his lead.

Who exactly are they? Well of course, Kinston was with his beloved wife, Petunia, and his nephew, Harry. They had also decided to bring their best friends, the Cunninghams, so that Langston could get his school supplies. There was Adrianna Cunningham, a dark skinned woman not to much younger than Petunia. She had dark eyes and dark hair and was very short compared to her much taller adult comrades. In fact, her son Langston was already taller than her. Then there was also Darius Cunningham, a tall, intimidating, and muscular man with dark eyes, dark skin and a bald head.

"How the hell did you get your license?!" Darius yelled in a deep, scary voice.

"License?" He asked in a falsely confused tone, though Darius didn't notice.

"Why I oughta…"

"Just kidding, you know I have my license," Kinston replied quickly, trying not to look afraid of his best friend.

"Well we're here!" Kinston exclaimed happily after a few moments of awkward silence. Harry and Langston squeaked with joy at this announcement. However the three muggles in the group looked quite confused.

"What exactly is here Kinston?" Adrianna asked curiously. She looked around, but didn't really see anything of interest except a record store and a book store. Petunia and Darius murmured in agreement.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you guys were muggles for a second there. Sorry," Kinston responded. "We're at Salem's Cauldron, follow me!" At the words 'Salem's Cauldron' a Georgian style tavern just seemed to materialize between the record store and the book store. Everyone but Kinston gasped in surprise. It was one of the first times they would see magic in their lives.

Kinston led them through the door into a dimly lit room. There was a bar to the right of the entrance where many patrons from last night were still sitting, sleeping with their head on the counter in their drunken stupor. The old, rugged bartender polished glasses behind the bar, muttering half-hearted greetings. On the left side of the tavern were multiple tables arranged in neat patterns where sleepy locals drank their coffee and read their newspaper while awaiting their breakfasts. Kinston passed all of this without batting an eye and led them through a back door into a dead end alley.

"To where are you going sir?" A falsely chipper male voice asked from their left. Kinston turned to him with a smile on his face. The other man was in a maroon and gold uniform and stood proudly.

"Two way to Salem Square." The man nodded hastily and pulled out a card from a bin labeled 'SS' and handed it to Kinston. After telling Kinston the price of the card, he placed the money in the teller's hands.

"To use the portcard (1), have everyone in your party touch the card at the same time and have one person clearly announce your destination. You may only use this to travel to and back from Salem Square. Thank you for your patronage and have a nice day."

The six looked over the card, which was The Fool from the tarot like all of the other portcards. Then they all held on gently to a part of the card. Kinston clearly announced 'Salem Square.' The world spun around them and they all felt a tugging sensation at their naval. They came to a sudden stop and found themselves sprawled out on the hard, brick-paved ground. Only Kinston remained on his feet since he was so used to actually traveling by portcard because it was how he traveled to work everyday.

Those who fell stood up and looked around in wonderment. Behind them, in the center of the square was a large fountain. The ground was paved in red-brick. A polished iron sign hung in front of them, proudly displaying 'Salem Square' in beautiful blackletter. The many stores were different sizes, shapes and colors with various amazing displays in the windows. However one building stood out from them all. Directly in front of the square stood a magnificent Romanesque building made of some bright white stone. It gleamed in the sunlight and just demanded attention. A sign indicated that it was 'Gringotts.'

Kinston convinced them to come to Gringotts with him so that they could go get their muggle money exchanged for wizard money while he went to get some money from his vault.

They passed through a set of bronze doors guarded on either side by sneering goblins in crimson uniforms. The muggles, Harry, and Langston felt rather uneasy and it took all they had to refrain from asking Kinston about what they were. Then they reached a set of silver doors also guarded by goblins. There was a plaque on each door with a poem on it.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed__  
__Of what awaits the sin of greed,__  
__For those who take, but do not earn,__  
__Must pay most dearly in their turn.__  
__So if you seek beneath our floors__  
__A treasure that was never yours,__  
__Thief, you have been warned, beware__  
__Of finding more than treasure there._

They all shivered involuntarily at the words before continuing through the silver doors. Beyond the doors was a magnificent high-ceiling marble hallway. On one side were various booths where goblins sat so they could assist those who needed it. On the other side were countless doors that led to who-knows-where. Kinston turned towards the two African-American adults.

"Just go to one of the goblins and ask for them to exchange your muggle money for wizard money. There are 29 bronze knuts to a silver sickle and 17 silver sickles to a gold galleon. I'm going to visit my vault," he said before walking up to one of the goblins. Harry and Petunia followed him while Adriana and Darius did what Kinston told them to.

Over all, Gringotts was a quite uneventful ordeal. Once Darius and Adriana exchanged their money, all five of them waited for Kinston to come back from his vault so they could start shopping for supplies.

_All first year students at the Salem Academy of Magic will require:_

_Clothing__ (All Clothing Requires a Self-Cleaning and Repairing Charm; All Magic Clothing stores perform these enchantments upon request) _(3)

_7 Sets of uniforms which each consist of:_

_1 White Button-Up Shirt_

_1 Black Blazer_

_1 Black Skirt or Pair of Pants_

_--_

_Any pair of shoes_

_Everyday Clothes_

_Pajamas_

_Any other Clothing Necessities_

_Books_

"_Defense: A Muggle and Magical Approach" by Lotti Vandal_

"_Enchantment: Volume 1" by Richard Kingston_

"_Beginner's Transfiguration" by Abraham White_

"_A Beginner's Guide to Potions" by Beverly Forge_

"_1001 Magical Plants and Herbs" by Harriet Lillian_

_Textbooks required for electives and muggle subjects will be provided to the student at no cost._

_Other_

_1 Wand_

_1 Potions Kit_

_1 Pewter Cauldron_

_College Ruled Loose Leaf Paper_

_8 Folders_

_8 Notebooks_

_Pens, Pencils, Highlighters_

_1 Trunk to hold all belongings_

_We'd also like to let it be known that any other necessary supplies will be available at the school store or in Sage's Circle, the town surrounding the school._

"So, Uncle Kinston… what should we get first?" Harry asked apprehensively noting the length of his list. He had no idea where to start at all.

"Well, we should get a wand first. That's the most important thing," Kinston replied. He beckoned the others to follow him and he led them to a rather old and dusty looking shack of a building. 'Terra Wands' was proudly written on the rusting sign above the door.

Harry took a deep breath before pushing open a weathered wooden door. A bell tinkled musically overhead. The inside was just as dusty as he expected it to be. There was a long counter where an elderly woman stood, looking bored to death. Behind her were rows and rows of shelves filled with various boxes. She looked up with moss green eyes at the newcomers.

"Welcome to Terra Wands, my name is Lady Valor Terra (2). I assume the younger ones are here for their first wands?" She greeted with a polite smile.

"Yes, Lady Terra. This is Harry Dursley and Langston Cunningham, they're starting at Salem in a few days." Kinston replied. She gave a curt nod and beckoned the two over to her. The three muggles of the group felt uncomfortable and out of place in this ancient building. Even they could feel the magic permeating the atmosphere.

"Here at Terra Wands we only make custom wands to ensure the most perfect match possible," she started as she pulled out a measuring tape. "First we need to take certain measurements to ensure the wand has a proper length." With a snap of her fingers, the measuring tape gained a life of its own and measured the body parts the old witch commanded it to. She quickly jotted down the numbers on paper with a blue mechanical pencil and set them aside.

"Now we have to determine the materials for your wands, I'm going to start with the wood," she said, setting down various samples of wood, some only having subtle differences to ones that had such a stark contrast it was amazing they were wood. "Harry dear, you first. Just place your hand over the wood and I'll let you know if you've found the proper one. Don't be shy!"

Harry shot his best friend a slightly nervous look before doing as he was asked. He placed a hand over each wood sample and was surprised to feel magic radiating off of the samples! The way the magic felt let Harry know that most weren't right for him. He was starting to get nervous that he hadn't found the 'right' one yet when he reached the last sample. It was a pale reddish brown. He placed his hand over it and was immediately filled with an overwhelming sensation of warmth, power, love and security.

"That's the one, dear. It's red oak. It's good for enchantments, especially protection ones. Please take a seat while your friend looks for his," she announced. Harry did as he was asked as he watched his friend go through the same process.

Langston didn't take as long as Harry finding his wood. At the fifth sample, he found his. The wood sample was a dark reddish brown and seemed to radiate wisdom beyond ages and knowledge. It was slightly intimidating in a way.

"There you go!" Valor exclaimed with glee. "That wood sample is beech. Beech was once used to write on, so it is often associated with knowledge and wisdom. It's good for spells that deal with information and the mind."

"Now that that's over with, I'd like to find your wand cores. I make wands with two wand cores so that it is completely individual and as in tune to your magic as possible. I want you to go first again Harry. Just do what you did with the wood," Valor said while she laid more samples out. The samples included many different feathers, hair, scales and much more. Harry once again placed his hand over the materials.

The first one to catch Harry's attention was a beautiful, almost white feather. Valor noted that the feather was one of the cores and picked up and placed it beside his parchment. Harry continued down the counter until he found a small jar of gray scales which also happened to be his wand core.

"Okay, so this is an occamy feather," she said, holding up the off-white feather that Harry had chosen and then held up the jar of scales. "And these are ashwinder scales. Both are associated with protection. Ashwinders are often associated with fire and the occamy is often associated with metal due to its eggs being made of pure silver." (4)

Harry nodded and sat down as Langston looked for his wand cores. Langston ended up picking out a golden feather and a golden hair from the various cores.

"This is a phoenix feather," she said holding up the feather of the two golden objects and then she held up the hair. "And this is a re'em hair. Both are very rare creatures. The phoenix represents fire and rebirth and the re'em represents the earth and strength. I get the feeling you are going to be a very powerful wizard, Langston." (5) Then the older woman turned towards the adults with a smile on her face.

"Please come by and pick up the wands in an hour or so, they should be ready by then." Valor said in dismissal. The group of six announced their gratitude and left with promises of being back soon.

The rest of the shopping was uneventful. They had gotten all the required books and basic school supplies as well as a couple of books that Kinston said were interesting from Salem Tomes, a Victorian styled building. They had gotten a potions kit and cauldron from a smelly shack of a building simply called 'The Apothecary.' Then they had gone to a small clothing store where they bought their uniforms and had the necessary charms performed on them. Lastly, they went to a magical luggage store to buy trunks for the two. After that, they decided that it was a good time to go and pick up their wands.

"Hello, welcome to Terra Wands," Valor started before turning around towards the door. "Oh, Harry and Langston, it's you. You're wands are ready!" She then pulled two thin boxes from underneath the counter. One of the boxes was gold and the other was silver. She opened the gold box and pulled out a long dark reddish brown wand and handed it to Langston.

"This wand is thirteen inches, beech, and has a phoenix feather, and a re'em hair. Go on, give it a wave so we can make sure that it's perfect."

Langston did as he was asked and a shower of golden sparks emitted from the wand. He gasped in wonderment and amazement, obviously pleased with it.

"Yes, that's the one indeed," she muttered to herself and seemed to take brief note of it in her mind. Then she picked up the wand from the silver box and handed it to Harry. "This one is eleven inches, red oak, and has an occamy feather and eleven ashwinder scales."

Harry waved the wand, letting lose silver sparks. Valor nodded in satisfaction.

"Wonderful, wonderful! They're both perfect matches for the two of you. I know the both of you will do great things in your lives. That will be ten galleons each." Valor announced while she took the wands from both boys, placed them into their respective boxes, and handed them back. Harry and Langston gave her the requested amount and the group left the store.

They returned home without any incidents since Petunia had insisted on driving. The boys spent the last four days of summer chattering excitedly and reading their texts. They could barely wait until school started.

* * *

1 - Portcard: Basically a commercially available Portkey. Most if not all can be constantly reused and is set to two points. In this case it is set to Salem Square and the Salem's Cauldron of Pittsfield. It is always vocally activated. They are used to get to places you generally can't apparate or floo to because of security measures. 

2 – "Lady" Valor Terra: The head and matron/patron (spouse of the head) of any noble-blood family is called Lady or Lord depending on their gender. Valor is matron of the Noble House of Terra.

3 – Enchantment is what American witches and wizards call charms in this story.

4 & 5 – I'm pretty much BSing if you can't tell…

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to write. I was stuck on the Gringotts scene for a while and until I actually started on the wand scene, I had absolutely no ideas for how to go about it. Please don't hurt me for giving Harry a different wand than in the book!

On another note, a few people were curious to what happened to Sirius. I'm sure others of you are also curious but just don't want to ask. Sirius is in Azkaban, no ands, ifs, or buts. He will however make another appearance later in the Rota Fortuna series.

Can anyone find The Last Book in the Universe reference in this chapter? I will dedicate a chapter (the update after the review with the correct answer) to the first person to figure it out! Let's just hope that this will get me actually writing that next chapter…

Next Chapter (If there is one):

We finally get to the Salem Academy of Magic! Yay! There will be a train ride, a feast, new friends and more!


End file.
